


Midnight Movie

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Halloween, the Rivioli plays <em>Night of the Living Dead</em>, and every Halloween, I drag Hutch to go watch it with me. But this year....</p><p>Double drabble, tag to the ep "The Fix."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 82: Halloween.

Every Halloween, the Rivioli plays _Night of the Living Dead_ , and every Halloween, I drag Hutch to go watch it with me. This goes about as well as you might expect.

"'Living dead,'" he'd scoff. "Know what an oxymoron is, Starsky? That—" pointing at the screen "—is an oxymoron."

I'd just pass him the popcorn, grateful that he wasn't pointing at _me_.

Still, it was our tradition, y'know? But this year....

This year, we've had our share of horror offscreen: Hutch had been kidnapped and tortured, then forcibly strung out on heroin. After going cold turkey, he looked like one of them movie zombies, and for a while I wondered if he'd get all of himself back. If I'd get my partner back.

That was a few weeks ago, and he's a lot better now. He's gonna be okay. I know it, but more importantly, he knows it now, too.

"Ready to head for the Rivioli?" he asks, his game face on.

Yeah, he's gonna be just fine. But I don't want to watch a zombie flick, not tonight. Time for a new tradition.

"Nah, let's go to the Regent. They got something showing called _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_."


End file.
